epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Aquaman Vs Percy Jackson
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!! AQUAMAN VS.... PERCY JACKSON!!!! BEGIN!!!!! AM the king of atlantis is gonna send percy jackson a watery grave, cause this is one day you can't save, your movies are getting worser as the film series goes on, even aqualad could beat you in a marathon, i would spit a diss about your third movie but it never saw the light, you beat hades heh i beat namor in a death battle fight, i had a sucessful movie i turned into a badass, i'm a pimp on the mic while you fall flat, pj you were never cool at all your powers are lame, i like the spongebob version of you better your just bland and plain, you were cool in your movie but you started out poor but you only had a cameo in batman vs superman, i'll make you commit suicide more harder then the suicide squad since you are powerless on land, your sidekick was better young justice proves it at best, i saved the whole world defeated god like deity's you should've headed west, i control all of the sea i'll make drown and lose your bubbles, you cruising for bruising and your gonna land your green ass in trouble, AM that mermaidman line is so outdated don't compare me to him, i'm full of experience your future is looking grim, i'll stick my trident up your ass and have sharks bit off your face, then i'll read your mind and give you a headache, you had your time in the spotlight your series is done, now it's time for a real hero to have some fun, if this was a real fight i would've already won, face it kid this battle is done, PJ my series may be over but i got famous due to percy jackson and fantastic looks, while your wife's boobs is all the nerd's look at in comic books, marvel demolishes dc i know it and i'm not even a character from any of those companies, i will drown you out in all of your atlantic seas, i will slash your head off with my sword and claim your throne, then i will be the one with the crown on my dome, i'm a literature icon your just made for nerds, i've beaten you in this battle of rap words, *we the see aqualad appear* AL it's aqualad coming to help aquaman win this rap bout, your win is about as exsistant as a out of water trout, we hate what you humans have done to our friends your polluting the lake didn't the lorax teach you anything, it's not about money cash and bling, your an immature teen who has no sense of control, not to mention all your movies are bland and dull, the same old thing each installment i can see why your third film was never made, when it comes to my movies i get the cast and crew paid, *the invisible boatmobile appears* MM it's mermaidman back from the grave ready to rap it up, now get back before i throw a waterball to your face and smack a bitch up, i may be a old man but your my equal, even in my old age i can still fight evill!, wait why am i here again barnacle boy give me a brain jolt, BB it's a rap battle and your dissing aquaman and percy jackson you dolt, MM oh yeah aquaman your lame i'll beat you with a raging whirlpool, percy jackson your a immature fool, BB nice one mermaidman but i think i'll take the mic now, i will beat you all with a bam smack pow, we've been fighitng evil for years like dirty bubble and manray, we've always been there to save the day, you best repsect your elders or we'll spank the daylight out of ya, we'll tan your asses so hard you'll cry out for mama, we have a reason we still wear these tights, we won this battle MM mermaidman and barnacleboy untite!, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *splash* EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! Category:Blog posts